Choices
by gingerporcelaindoll
Summary: OC angel after the end of S8. Story plot may or may not be true. References from S8.
1. Metatron

_Your choices will change the world._ An echo of something someone told me long, long ago. Now I look on an empty burning world._ I did this?_ I remember the battles, the fighting, how we would get flung across the battlefield and then we would continue fighting like our veins were filled with Holy water and our spirit made of salt. We won some and lost some. Our target, Crowley, would just sit in this home and laugh as we tried and tried. It was harder fighting without our wings. Our leader, whom I am not allowed to name, he just watched. His face never showed more than his single most emotion, anger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Metatron~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm falling! My eyes closed shut. My back burning. MY WINGS! I crash land. My vessel pounding, hurting?! My eyes darken...

Beeping sounds. Muffled voices. Warmth however. I darken out again...

It feels like seconds. My finger twitches.

I hear a muffled voice. Something about waking up. My face feels dampened. My eyes feel moist. Voices clearer.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" A male human asks. As much as I try, I cannot force my vessel to reply. I make a movement in my throat, what they would call a groan.

"I think she can," The male says, "Miss, can you blink?" I twitch my eyelids.

"Good, can you blink twice for yes and once for no?" he requests. Ugh, this is getting tedious. I twitch my eyelids twice.

After rigorous questioning, I was exhausted. As I attempt to open my eyes, I see a bright, bright light. It causes my vessels head to hurt. I force my eyes open anyway, and I immediately know where I am. My vessel was still too exhausted to attempt anything else. I fall back into my slumber.

Days and days pass. I manage more and more out of my vessel. I try to try the human that was once occupying this vessel, only to find that she had been dead for quite sometime. Her coffin had a rope through it that was tied to my vessels wrist. It was OLD. I guess my vibrations started ringing the bell at the top of the rope and a few humans took notice and dug me up. I would assume that I looked more human than pure skeleton, because they called for an ambulance.

With my vessel finally fully functional, the Police came with questions. I play like I have amnesia, mostly because I invented it. After not being able to identify me in any database and deciding that my accent was definitely American, they let me choose my won name. I go with Mary, Mary Rebekah Simmons. After all, I should have my Angelic name in there somewhere. Five months after crashing, I make my trial on the human world. My grace is humming. I decide to turn on Angel Radio. Silence. I send out a ping to the nearest angel. As I await an answer, I wonder how I'll survive. I have no currency, no quarters, nothing; and apparently no help either. I begin to walk. I start to miss my wings.  
My legs begin to ache as I send another ping on Angel Radio. I start concentrating on what happened up at what I once called Home.

_Guarding Naomi's office door, I heard Castiel and Metatron talking to her in muffled voices. A flap of wings and it's just the voices of Naomi and Metatron. Naomi's Obedience drill powers on. Naomi is screaming. Her drill powers down. I'm scared, but i abide my orders of not letting anyone through the doors. _[In hindsight, I wasn't too smart about that]_ Castiel returns, Metatron's muffled voice again. A bright blue light, Castiel's grace. Something loud about a spell, then falling..._

My wings burn slightly at the memory. I send the memory on full ping to every angel except Metatron.  
_Liar_. I get a ping._.Castiel did this_. I get other pings defending me. Everyone is split down the middle. I receive a private ping._ Meet me at this address._ He pings an address to me.


	2. What Once Was Dead

After a few days of hopping rides and almost getting raped,[ I unfortunately was forced to kill the human], I got to a mile of my destination and I bode farewell to the human that gave me a ride. I left a blessing in his truck. I walked to the address that the Angel, who conveniently left his identity out, pinged to me. It was a dusty and dirty house on the outside. I rap on the door. A short man with a biggish nose answers the door whilst eating a candy bar. A TRICKSTER ANSWERED MY PING!?

"You're impossible!" I blurt out, my hazel eyes wide. His golden eyes looked bemused.

"Am I?" He asked. Light flashed around him as he flashed a full and unharmed pair of Arch-Angel wings.

"I thought you were a trickster." I said in a small voice. He laughed

"Nah, my name is Gabriel," He smirked. My eyes opened wide.

"Lucifer KILLED you!" I say loudly.

"Yeah, he did. Please don't remind me. Dad, for some reason, saw fit to bring me back!" Gabriel said even louder. I whispered an apology He forgave me and waved me forward as I asked what had been happening for the last five months.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"In a hospital, trying to get my vessel to work. I kinda fell into a dead woman and all I had enough power to do is maker her human again, so I didnt look like a zombie." Gabriel giggled as I scowled.

"What?! Look at the bright side, you can't be ejected by your human! What's your name anyway?" He inquired.

"Mary Rebekah Simmons," I held my head high," though my Angelic name is Rebekah."

"I gathered," Gabriel said dryly," So, Metatron caused all of this mess?" I nodded as I realized that I was somehow holding a mug. I concentrated on tea and used Gabriel's power to give myself some tea. I am so confused. I don't know what to do or what to think. Gabriel sensed that.

"Now, I know you lot aren't used to the whole idea of 'free will'", he did the finger quotations, "but, if Heaven's really locked to angels, then you are going to have to learn how to act human until we figure everything out." That scared me. I didn't want to learn how to be human. I just wanted to go home.

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME GABRIEL!" I shout without wanting to, "I DON'T WANT TO LEARN TO ACT LIKE THEM!" I break down crying. He puts his hand where my wings would attach. I howl in pain and despair.

"What's wrong with your wings?" He asks quietly. I suck up my tears long enough to show him. I gather all my power and bring them forth, in all their burnt, nasty, and featherless glory. "Did this happen to all of the angels?" I nod. "Human lessons start tomorrow. There will be no hope of going home until those heal and molt again." He leads me to a spare bed. "Lay down and rest". I do as I'm told.


	3. Acting human

We had been at this for 3 solid days now, and I was still failing at this

"You're not being lazy enough with your pronunciations," Gabriel teased. I gave him my best bitch face and tried again.

"Hi! Can I get (git) a cheeseburger and some (sum) fries, please?" I tried again. Gabriel laughed, "That was too stiff and way to country for this fine state." I glared with evil intent.

A burst of power and he went flying. "You have a little too much power for someone so small, do that again, and I'll find a creative way to disperse of that energy, little one." He said after he picked himself up. My shoulders slump. I missed home. I knew that I could never find Gabriel's house my home. I slumped onto a seat on the porch and put my head in my hands. I just wanted to cry and give up. Gabriel taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked concernedly. I shake my head no.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just going to give up on acting human. I am too tired for this. I am way too homesick." I start blowing up. Gabriel hands me a cup. I use his power again to fill it with hot chocolate.

"That was the most human thing I have ever heard." He hugs me and I just start crying. I mentally note the discrepancy in my grace. Angels don't cry or show the slightest emotion, let alone cry about being homesick.

"Do you think I will ever be able to return? I mean, my wings are singed." I wince as I show him. He cringes and shrugs.  
"Maybe, when Metatron gets his ass kicked by me." He grins and hugs me.

My next few weeks are compounded with human training.


End file.
